Touch
by RoseSama35
Summary: It's simple and soft, a bit of perfect bliss... Just a kiss.
1. Part 1

Touch, Part 1  
A Warehouse 13 Fanfiction

**Author's Note: **A more cleaned up version of this bit of fluff I scrambled out on my tumblr. It is set after 4.01 and assumes that H.G never disappeared after helping save the Warehouse. I hope you enjoy! :-)

(Start)

It wasn't their first kiss. Alas, that had come some 2 weeks ago. It was actually their fifth; still, it felt like a victory. Their lips met hesitantly but separated stubbornly, and Helena only need a half second to breathe before meeting the other woman's lips again. They were full; that anyone could see. But to anticipate the texture for which Myka Bering's lips was gifted was a skill beyond Helena's experience. There were few things that still surprised her in this long life, and the way she fell into Myka's kiss like it was a home she never knew of was one of them.

Her lips were smooth, silken and yielding. She expected them to be soft, but nowhere near as plush as they were. She pressed against them with a tender ease, and was awed at how she molded with her lips just so. Not a single creamy bit of flesh was out of place, and never before had Helena felt so at home in a kiss. They invited her with a timid acquisition, a pulse of tempestuous passion, and an enormous desire, all blanketed by a pall of uncertainty. It only took moments to forget herself in the innocence and honesty of that caress of lips, the emotion that unwillingly bore itself for judgment, for acceptance or rejection. She could live by that kiss, live _for _it.

Before letting too much of the night get away from them, Helena eased away from Myka just a step so that her hand could reach behind her and close the door of her bedroom. All the while she never broke eye contact with Myka, her eyes dripping with desire. Myka had an adorably scared look on her face, and to Helena's surprise, she followed her to the door and took her lips an instant later. Helena was excited, thrilled…aroused, so very dangerously aroused.

It was a dance, spinning and pulling across Helena's room towards the bed that was pushed against the far wall. She never stopped kissing Myka, and likewise, her fellow agent and companion followed her willingly. As they moved, she put all her focus into kissing Myka's exquisite lips, tasting every grove, and savoring every spark they sent zipping through her body. Her lips tingled as Helena slid her hands up Myka's cheeks and tangling in her hair. She pressed the other woman firmly into herself as if she could drink the taller woman's very essence.

As they kissed, Myka ran her fingers up the length of Helena's arms, drawing out goosebumps. Up they went until they found Helena's hands, still trapped in the tangle of Myka's hair. With the ease of only someone who's lived with that jungle of hair all her life, she pulled Helena's hands free and pressed them to the other woman's chest before giving her a gentle shove. With a short gasp of surprise, Helena stumbled backwards onto the bed. Looking up at - Myka who wore a devilish grin on her face - Helena couldn't resist grinning back. Myka looked like a painting, her chest rising, her lips bruised and her hair disheveled. Helena wanted to trace her fingers across every inch of her.

"Myka," she breathed. In an instant Myka was climbing onto the bed. Helena scooted backwards on the bed as Myka climbed over her and stradled her lap. Myka slid a hand around the back of Helena's neck and drew her close. When their lips collided it was like thunder; Helena shuddered from the impact and took hold of Myka's waist to steady herself. Myka took her lips with a desperate passion, barely taking the time to breathe before plunging into Helena's mouth again. One hand slid from Helena's neck, past her collar bone to cup on of Helena's breast. It pulled a moan from deep within Helena's throat that made Myka shiver.

Helena took the opportunity to seize control again. With her hands wrapped around Myka's slim waste, she lifted her ever so slightly off the bed before bringing her down again on her back, her head coming down on the pillows with a soft puff. All the while Myka was giggling, actually giggling. Helena loved the sound of Myka'a laugh. There was hardly anything more charming and innocent that she could think of to compare. In a moment Helena was on top and kissing down on Myka's smiling face. She would take the time to enjoy the finer points of Myka at another time, but there was currently a rapidly swelling need to kiss her breathless brewing in the pit of being that she had no intention of denying.

Helena kissed Myka's lips, then slowly worked down her jaw. Myka craned her neck to give Helena all the access should could need as the inventor's lips found their way to Myka's neck. With a nip of teeth and Myka's pulse point, Myka's back arched without consent and a low groan echoed from deep within Myka's throat. Spurred on by Myka's reaction, Helena moved her kisses lower, teasing Myka's collar bone with her tongue here and there. Myka's hands moved up and down Helena's back, not quite sure what to do with themselves. Helena, on the other hand, was moving hers up Myka's torso and pulling at Myka's pastel blue button-down blouse. With bare skin exposed, Helena moved back to Myka's lips. She kissed her passionately and deeply, not being able to hold in her own moan at the taste of Myka's supple lips. All the while her hands slide across Myka's stomach, sliding beneath the brunette's shirt to find Myka's breast, hidden beneath her simple cotton bra.

Helena gave Myka's breast a squeeze, letting her fingers slide from the base to the tip of the nipple several times. Myka opened her mouth and a tiny high pitched moan escaped her, and her hands fisted the satin material of Helena's shirt on her back. Helena took in Myka's moans and returned them with kisses; she teased at the covered breasts until she could feel the nipples raised and straining against the fabric. Finally she let her hands trail down Myka's sides and began to work at the fastens of Myka's bra.

All at once Myka was pushing Helena away from her. At first Helena thought Myka was just being playful and fought back. But Myka persisted and used much more force, driving Helena from on top of her.

"I'm sorry!" she kept repeating. "I'm so sorry, Helena. I can't…I can't do this!" Helena blinked and Myka was off the bed. She blinked again and Myka was slamming the door of the bathroom and locking herself in.

There is was again. For the second time within the hour, H.G Wells was very surprised.

_(T.B.C)_

**Author's Note: **So...I hope you enjoyed! :-) Please feel free to review. Loved it? Hated it? Wanted more? Could have used a bit less? All of it is welcome!


	2. Part 2

Touch, Part 2  
A Warehouse 13 Fanfiction

**Author's Note: **Can I just say that it has been awesome reading the reviews that you guys and gals have left on Part 1 of this. Thank-you so much for your kind words! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, but here is the second part of Touch for your reading pleasure. I hope you really enjoy it and as always, reviews are extremely appreciated. I do a happy dance for every one that I get! :D

(Start)

Huddled into the top corner of the bed, her back against the headboard and her right side against the wall, she looked quite small with her knees drawn up against her chest.

Her expression was demure. Her mood was downright melancholy. It had been seven minutes since Myka had escaped from Helena's grasp – leaving the dark haired woman tussled and confused in the process – and hid herself away in the washroom. And since then, not the slightest peep had emoted from behind the locked door. To say that Helena was shocked by Myka's reaction would have been a gentle understatement. She simply could not figure out what she had done wrong! With every passing moment and every passion-inflamed kiss, Myka only gave cause to believe she wanted more, and Helena was keen to deliver in full volume.

Was there some sign that she missed? Some subtle indication from the brunette Warehouse Agent that she needed to slow down? Perched on the bed with her long arms wrapped about herself, Helena replayed the moments leading up to now, from the time they had entered her room; she could find no such pause. With the flames of her mood (and her libido) resolutely stomped down to smolder and ash, Helena found that she was actually quite upset with herself.

Although she could presently find no course of her own action during the evening to give rise to Myka's hasty flee, she was certain she had done something terrible wrong; and for that, Helena could scarcely find forgiveness for herself.

There are very few people whom have had so great and continuous an impact on Helena's life as Myla had. Without fear of over-exaggeration, Helena could safely say that the younger agent had taken her aback by the fire in her eyes from the moment they met. It was not something that Helena could readily explain or as yet understand, this immeasurable bond between them. Somehow, by simply looking into the others eyes, they _knew _each other. Ever more importantly, Myka was the one who could pierce through the havoc of Helena's own mind, bring her back into the light of sanity. And subsequently another chance at a normal life working within the Warehouse. (Though, perhaps normal would not be the best choice of words.)

It was mere happenstance that they had managed to stumble upon each others lips two weeks ago. But Helena's heart raced with merriment when, two days later, and shy as the morning sun on a foggy day in London, Myka returned the accidental kiss with a much more purposeful one. But now here they were, Myka hidden away in the washroom and Helena sobered and down trodden. She no more wanted to offend Myka's sensibilities than she wanted to kick a basket full of puppies.

It was now 10 minutes ago since Myka had gone into the washroom, and now Helena thought she should at least knock and see if there was anything she could do to correct whatever transgression she had committed. She began to stir herself from the bed when quite surprisingly, the door opened and Myka edged slowly out of the washroom, her eyes down-turned and chewing on her bottom lip. Having scooted forward, Helena now sat on the side of the bed, facing towards Myka who leaned against the washroom door frame.

Helena's cozy bedroom steadily grew thick with the silence between them. Helena watched Myka carefully, and Myka in turn watched the floor. They both visibly fidgeted in their place, very unsure of what to do, or what to say. A few times, Myka opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again, her thoughts not fully formed.

Helena was still getting used to this side of Myka, so uneffusive and shy. When with everyone else, be it individually or in a group, Myka was a much bolder woman. She was not impulsive in the least bit, and never spoke without first considering her choice of words. But she was not withdrawn. She easily took charge of situations and asserted herself in the face of resistance. She was strong and encouraging with her friends, extremely intelligent, and above all, a woman who commanded respect. Every one of those aspects of Myka's personality are attributes that Helena so admired in the younger woman. And yet there was still more to her.

Most recently in the past week or two, Myka gave Helena glimpses of a gentler side. This was a side of Myka that was not always confident and required a gentle word instead of a firm one. The tall brunette became (and only when they were in complete privacy with one another) less certain of herself, reserved and hesitant with her words, and bashful in the face of Helena's bravado. Just three days ago as Helena was informing Myka of how extraordinarily elegant the curve of her back was, leading down to her hips, and that her exceptional figure was the perfect compliment to her exceptional mind, Myka's face and neck turned a shade so candy-red that Helena had never seen before. Myka's ensuing smile was just as bright as the blush creeping up her ears and quickly sought to hide her face behind the throw pillow that sat beside her on the sofa. It was the most adorable and endearing reaction that Helena had ever seen in her life. She could not resist sliding across the sofa to remove the pillo and kiss away Myka's embarrassment.

That was their fourth kiss.

Again Helena was encountering that other side of Myka. She was still learning the finer points of Myka as a woman and didn't want to further push her away. But Helena was a very forward woman; she wanted to know what she had done wrong and how she could put it to rights and sooth away Myka's fears.

"Myka I'm so sorry," Helena began.

"No, I'm sorry," Myka quickly replied, looking up from the floor.

"Whatever I did, I am sorry."

"No, I'm really sorry."

"I was pushing far too much."

"I just freaked out."

"And I should have slowed down."

"And I didn't mean to run off like that, I just …,"

Myka and Helena paused, realizing that talking at the same time was not helping the situation or their understanding of it.

"You first," Myka finally said, and Helena was glad that Myka was looking at her again and not at the floor. The British agent's own heart thudded within her chest as she stood from the bed. She was on uncertain ground here with Myka, their relationship having zero definitions. She did not want to have a misstep and over-reach her boundaries, whatever they might be.

"If I have done anything at all to offend or upset you then please tell me, Myka. And please know that I am truly sorry." As Helena spoke, she was relieved to see a small amount of hesitation leave the other woman's celedon eyes.

"Oh Helena...," Myka breathed as she took a a step away from the wall. "No, it was nothing that you did. You … you're perfect! It's just … I should explain myself." Myka moved across the room to the bed and the two sat down together. Myka's eyes went back to examining the floor as she searched for the right words to say. Helena quickly saw that her fellow agent was quite fiercely wringing her hands, and gently took hold of them to give whatever comfort she could. Despite Myka's assurance that Helena hadn't done anything to upset her, she was still relieved when her gesture was not shrugged away. Hand in hand, she waited patiently for Myka to continue.

"Helena, I am sorry that I pushed you off of me like that," Myka began as she look up into the older woman's dark eyes.

"Think nothing of it."

"I didn't mean to freak out the way I did. It's just that this is all very new for me. I've never … done this before," Myka finished as she gestured to the narrow space between their bodies. Almost immediately, Helena was awash with understanding.

"You've never been with another woman before?" she asked for clarification. Myka nodded her head as she sucked in her bottom lip. It was another one of those little things that Myka only sometimes did, like chewing on her bottom lip, that Helena found so delightfully amicable.

Now knowing the reason behind Myka's hesitancy and earlier "freak out" as she liked to put it, Helena could only smile. This was far from the first time that a woman had expressed such concerns as they were led to Helena's bedroom.

"It's not that I don't want to," Myka abruptly continued. "I _really _do," the brunette added as she almost shamelessly traced her eyes up the British woman's torso and the curve of her breasts. This only made Helena's grin grow larger. "It's just that I've never been attracted to another woman before, not like this. It's really new, and I need time to wrap my head around it. ...And I have a rule."

This revelation caught Helena by surprise. "A rule?" she asked with a thin arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, that's the main reason I ran out on you." Myka paused for a moment to look down at the slender hands that held her own. The Victorian writer gave Myka's hands a squeeze for encouragement, and it seemed to spur Myka on.

"My rule is that whenever I'm, um, with … someone," Myka began with a nervous look in Helena's direction, hoping that the older woman caught her meaning.

"Romantically," she supplied, to which Myka nodded.

"Romantically," Myka repeated, trying to ignore the flutter in her chest that the word caused. "I always wait two months before having, um … you know, sex."

"Oh …," Helena could only say, completely surprised for the third time within the hour. Helena blinked, taking a moment or two to take in the information that Myka had given her. During her life in London in the late 1890's, she and her brother Charles had often been described by bedmates as sexually liberal. Yes she was choosy of her partners, but completely unashamed of her intent of the regularity with which she enjoyed coupling. Add to that the fact that Helena did not believe in the merits of delayed gratification and you had a very sexually frustrated H.G Wells.

But as Helena let the words of Myka's two-month rule sink in, she nodded her understanding all the same. Sex was a woman's privilege no-one else's to claim rights to. Helena would sooner take her eyes out with pins then to try and force herself on another woman, least of all a woman so precious to her as Myka. Even still, Helena's face must have betrayed some level of disappointment because Myka presently lifted Helena's hands to her lips and gave each a brief kiss.

"I'm so sorry for not having said anything sooner. It's just that suddenly, things were moving so fast tonight that my head was nearly spinning," Myka explained. "The thing is …," There again, was the hesitancy, and Helena detected a bit of embarrassment in Myka's large eyes.

"You need not explain yourself to me," the inventor interjected as she scooted closer to Myka, never letting go of her hands. "Myka, I am able and very willing to abide by your measures, no matter how long the stretch of time."

"No, I want to explain because I want this to be right," Myka insisted, determination returning to her eyes. "I haven't been with very many people. And sex is a big deal to me. I don't completely know what this is between us, but it feels great. Better than great!" At this Helena could only smile, over joyed that Myka's feelings of affection mirrored her own. "So I don't want to rush this. ...I want every bit to be perfect. Especially that."

Myka's words made Helena's heart melt. She could not resist slipped her hands around Myka's back and drawing the younger woman into her for a kiss. Myka leaned into the kiss, taking in every moment she could before finally having to pull away and take a breath.

"You are well worth the wait," Helena said into the breath between them, prompting a bashful smile from Myka as broad as her face.

"Thank-you," she whispered back.

(End)


End file.
